


You Decided This

by abbykate



Series: Hide and Seek [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A short letter, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You beat within him, throughout him. You suffocate him and you poison me.</p>
<p>A 221B drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Decided This

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the scheme: Jill decided that she, abbykate, and S.J. Hartsfield should all take lines from Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" and use them as titles for drabbles. They each picked five. They will be posted as a series, in the order in which they fall in the song.

Just a quick note to tell you. To tell you what I can’t tell him.

I’m done.

I’m done with the midnight screaming. I’m done with his eyes. I’m done with his secrets and with your fucking coat. You’re everywhere. I was just a substitute and I know that now. I am a substitute. And I shouldn’t be. I’m breathing and I deserve better.  More. I deserved all of him. But the saddest part is that he doesn’t even know that he’s already taken. Did you ever tell him how you felt? Did he ever really know you at all?

I know you.

I’ve been you. And it makes my stomach ache. My bones, my skin. My teeth grind from all he won’t tell me.  And I’m tired of asking. I am so fucking tired of you. You’re everywhere. You’re in our kitchen. You’re on our couch. You’re in our bed between our sheets. You would have been in our children, you possessive bastard. You beat within him, throughout him. You suffocate him and you poison me. You stay in my system for days. Actually, you’ve been there for years if I’m honest. You were there the day we met. And I didn’t even know it.

But I know you.

So tell him, Sherlock. Tell him why I’m not coming back.


End file.
